


Thankless

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Duck Hugs [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, ends up fluffy though I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: All the energy Huey had invested in helping Fenton with cases that were stumping him, all the brainpower he’d put in to coming up with new ideas for the armor (whether Gyro would admit Huey had helped or not), all the times he’d stood up for Gizmoduck when the media was badmouthing him, andthiswas the thanks he got?





	Thankless

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write; apparently I like stretching characters into more extreme emotions to see how they'll react. This takes sometime in the ~future, hence the very minor age-up and Fenton being more competent

“What were you _thinking?”_

The Gizmoduck armor was half in shambles, scattered on the lab floor in various sad pieces while Fenton stood in the middle of it all, bruised, singed, and angrier than Huey had ever seen him.

“I was thinking that you needed help!”

The exclamation did nothing to erase the glower from Fenton’s face. “You could have been hurt! You could have been _killed!_ ”

Huey crossed his arms over his chest, frowning right back. “But I wasn’t.”

He wasn’t _that_ incompetent. He went on regular, dangerous adventures with _Scrooge McDuck_. Like a few dozen killer robots were going to do the job that mummies, dragons, various curses, and mercenaries couldn’t?

“That’s not–!” Fenton left off with a frustrated noise. “You _could_ have been, Huey!”

“But I wasn’t! I’m _fine!”_ Huey insisted.

Fenton was far from placated. “You just went charging out into– just– just recklessly– that was _dangerous!”_

“I know it was, but you needed help!”

“Not from _you!”_

Huey reared back as if he’d been slapped. It felt a little like he had been. All the energy he’d invested in helping Fenton with cases that were stumping him, all the brainpower he’d put in to coming up with new ideas for the armor (whether Gyro would admit Huey had helped or not), all the times he’d stood up for Gizmoduck when the media was badmouthing him, and _this_ was the thanks he got?

And all the times Huey had just lightly suggested he was something like Gizmoduck’s sidekick, secretly hoping Fenton would nod and say “of course,” only for Fenton to sort of smile and change the subject – and this was why. Fenton didn’t appreciate his help, didn’t appreciate what Huey did for him, probably didn’t even _like_ him.

Still, credit where credit was due; Huey felt he’d earned a _thank you_ , at the very least.

“I saved your butt out there!” Huey shouted.

“I don’t care! I’d have rather died in that mess than have something happen to you!” Fenton roared back.

For the second time in as many minutes, Huey was struck momentarily speechless. “You… you what?”

“You’re eleven years old! You’re not invincible! Do you even know how many robots I picked off when you were – if you hadn’t told me you were bringing me the device, if I hadn’t been watching…” Fenton trailed off, putting a hand to his beak; he looked almost sick.

Huey had known it would be dangerous, and had dodged more than a few robots on his way to deliver the device to Gizmoduck that would shut the entire swarm down, but had he noticed any bots behind him? Had he even been watching? He’d thought he was, but looking back, everything was a blur of adrenalin.

“I…”

Before Huey could come up with anything more to say, Fenton took a few unsteady steps forward and knelt in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Fenton was shaking. “Please,” his voice hadn’t lost the edge of intensity, but he was pleading now, “please never, _ever_ do that again.”

Huey understood, then. Like when Uncle Donald flew off the handle when Huey or his brothers did something reckless, Fenton wasn’t really angry – he was scared. And like when Uncle Donald finally calmed down enough to pull them into a hug and make sure they were okay, Huey did the best thing he could think of and hugged Fenton back.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, yet couldn’t help adding: “but I did help.”

Fenton let out a hysterical little laugh, pulling back so he could look at Huey, though his hands stayed on Huey’s shoulders. “You did. You really did. Pretty much saved the day,” Fenton said with a shaky sort of smile. “But next time, if you think I really need help out in the field, call Launchpad or Gyro or – or _Manny_ or even your uncle. Just, _please_ –”

“I promise,” Huey cut in. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Thank you,” Fenton sighed. “You know, you’re the best sidekick a hero could ever ask for. I just think we both do our best work when you’re safe and out of harm’s way.”

Huey gasped. “You mean it?”

“Of course,” Fenton’s smile was surer this time, and Huey was quick to pull him back into a hug, so excited that he didn’t let go until Fenton asked if he might be allowed to go find the burn ointment now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it comes across that Huey is in no way incapable or unable to defend himself, but more that he's still a kid and shouldn't be _expected_ to be able to handle every dangerous situation he meets (or that sometimes people just need backup)
> 
> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/183099799038/thankless-ducktales-2017-gen-huey-and)


End file.
